


Nothing is Ever Easy

by LittleSparrow9



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Dragon Age Lore, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow9/pseuds/LittleSparrow9
Summary: "he showed up out of nowhere, I saw him jump from a roof, glowing he was!  never seen anything like it. he cut through them like butter!"Anders paused his work long enough to glance up and the younger man "Glowing?"~ A story where Hawke never got the message to meet Anso~





	Nothing is Ever Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this note here because I noticed a few comments on my last stories, some that had to be deleted.  
> i'm Dyslexic, very much so. and I am trying really hard and spell checking and everything as much as I can, i know my grammar and writing style can be a little touch and go, but please bare with me i am almost entirely self taught.  
> and i want to write. I love writing. thanks for being understanding and I hope you enjoy this.

_Firstfall 29th. 9:31 Dragon_

Anders stretched back in his chair, yawning and nearly falling back as it tipped onto its back legs, suddenly making him alert as he caught himself and gripped the table.  
"I should probably go to bed..." he spoke the thought out loud and was satisfied with the silence that followed. Justice must be satisfied with their work right now, usually there was an itch in the back of his mind forcing him to keep working. if he didn't the itch turned into a headache.  
if Anders couldn't find the words for the next chapter of his new manifesto, he would roll bandages or brew potions until he collapsed or Justice was nullified -the spirit was pushy and had no concept of rest being a thing. if there was work to do, however little, it had to be done.

today had been a busy one to be sure, an Elf called Jethann appeared at the entrance first thing in the morning, asking if Anders would take orders for potions and balms for the Rose. or accept working boys and girls as patients. a deal was struck. and Jethann left with a small crate of what they needed, well, not before he dropped trow and asked for Anders to heal his rash.  
it seemed due to Lirenes work, word was finally getting out about the Clinic and Anders was no longer solely helping Ferelden refugees, poor from Lowtown started to trickle in, mainly elves from the Alienage who were thrilled to finally have a healer who wouldn't turn away 'knife-ears'

there was also Hawke, a strange fellow from Ferelden. he had approached Anders some weeks ago an expedition into the deep roads, in exchanged with Helping Anders, Hawke was given Maps of the area they wanted to go.  
the Man had visited earlier that day to say some goodbyes and to drop a coin purse on Anders desk. Anders had refused at first but Hawke had jumped up and down like an excited mabari exclaiming he'd get more very soon and for Anders to use it to help people.

if only Hawke knew the dangers he was putting himself in, Anders didn't expect to see him or his friends again... shame, really, he was rather handsome and charming... in his own way.

 

however..

with this new notoriety it would only be a matter of time before the Templars started to sniff around. he had to be careful. especially after Karl..  
Anders felt a needle of cold in his chest- if only he could have saved him... if only..  
he shook his head, he got worked up too easily he couldn't get upset again or he'll never sleep. it had been nearly a month and he had to keep busy, not mope. moping around always made Karl sad anyway.  
Anders stood and snuffed out his little mage lights. he'll sleep. use Hawkes gold tomorrow to get some more ingredients for potions. maybe some better bedding for the cots-

his thoughts were interrupted by loud hurried banging on the main door. he jumped for his staff and his eyes sparked blue for a second. more banging and he was racing forward. was it templars? was Hawke back already?  
"Ser Healer! Please hurry!" a voice called out and he swung open the door.  
there was a small group of elves, the first was younger man Anders knew, his name was Bae. Anders dropping his fighting stance and looked over them  
the ones behind Bae were carrying a body,

"come in quickly" they rushed in and Anders closed the door

"we're sorry Healer- I know its late but-" the men set their comrade down. on one of the cots they moved back with blood on their hands Anders was already by the fallen mans side, he was beaten badly, eyes swollen shut. multiple stab wounds, one ear was torn- he'll probably loose the tip,  
"what happened?" he asked as he quickly cut open the leather of the elfs Armour, another man had already removed his breastplate

"you wouldn't believe it Healer!" Bae replayed holding a torch up so Anders could see better, the wounded man was caked in blood even his hair was red and knotted with it. "men came into the alienage, wearing uniform we've never seen-"  
"looked Vint to me" another elf Added,  
Bae continued; "they ordered us to stay in our homes, if anyone left or told the guard, they said they would take our children. rape the women. there was so many we couldn't fight. and I mean a whole battalion Healer! i wish I was exaggerating. - so we waited and then-" he motioned to the fallen elf "he showed up out of nowhere, I saw him jump from a roof, glowing he was! never seen anything like it. he cut through them like butter!"  
Anders paused his work long enough to glance up and the younger man "Glowing?"

"aye," said an older Man "like you do sometimes,i say he was a mage but he was using a great sword" Anders looked back at the elf, stunned into silence. could he be possessed? sure enough Anders could feel magic on this elf... he carried on his work regardless, there was so much internal damage.  
the old elf continued on " it was like watching a dance. he moved between them like a ghost, ripped their hearts right from their chests he got most of them before he started to slow by that time we'd all found our courage and ran out with whatever we had. finished them off- Guards been informed already I imagine but our first thought was to get this man to you who know what might have happened if he hadn't showed up."

Anders nodded.  
"thank you, can one of you fetch me some more lyrium potion and bandages? and light the lamps. I'll be fine from here" if this elf was possessed he had to make sure the others would be safe.  
the elves did as they were told quickly, one making a comment about returning in the morning with the fallen mans sword and pack before they left.

it looked like it was going to be a long night..

 

__

Fenris groaned, he ached where he was pretty sure he should have been dead, death would have been favorable, he felt like he had been trampled by a horse, several horses, ridden by Qunari, he chose to stay perfectly still rather than get up. where was he?  
an uncomfortable bed, noise and chatter around him. he listened quietly trying to seem like he was asleep.

_"Lirene can you fetch me that box of bandages?"_   
_"of course Anders"_   
_"Healer, am I going to die" the third voice sounded young_   
_"no you're not going to die, dont be so dramatic~ its just a sprained ankle"_   
_"can you make it better?"_   
_"of course I can, but I wont use my special powers to do it. you know better than to play on the docks when people are working"_   
_there was a sigh "I knooooow"_   
_"so I am going to wrap this up and you will be easy on it for a few days. it should be fine. now. what did you learn?"_   
_"not to play in the docks?"_   
_"good lad"_

from that exchange Fenris relaxed. he was captured in a slave den then or in Danarius clutches. it appeared he was in a clinic of some sort where he had no idea, he didn't know of any clinics in Kirkwall, even if he had only been there a week.  
he listened in some more, but it was all the same. this healer worked his craft freely, and people seemed to love him. he could hear children and chatter of woman. perhaps it was a community?  
he felt a tug on his lyrium and gasped, magic. magic was being used

_"Oh healer! thank you, I haven't been able to breath this week in almost a year!"_   
_"you had a nasty growth on your lung, its gone now dont worry"_   
_"oh thank you again. I must repay you"_   
_"no need. really have a good day"_

he healed with magic and refused pay. this mage was a fool in Tevinter mage healers were payed well for their work.. the free ones at least...

"Healer!" a new voice, out of breath "you have to hide, Templars are doing a sweep of Darktown!"  
there was a commotion words whispered people hurried and moved stuff around,there was the sound of a door shutting and something being pushed.  
then a loud thud and Armour clanking.  
Fenris opened his eyes and looked up. there was three men in Templar uniform, two had their helmets on the third was bold with a neatly trimmed beard, he spoke up

"we have reason to believe there are apostates in this area. any information will be payed for. " he held up a coin purse. Fenris looked around the room, there was at least thirty men woman and children in this hall, every single one remained quiet. the elf raised a brow..

the Templar turned to his men "search it"  
a woman stepped forward "there is no need Sera, this is simply a free clinic to-" she was cut off with a raised hand  
"a free clinic is exactly why we search it. anyone could be hiding here." one of the helmeted Templar turned over a table that was covered in potions the crash made Fenris wince  
"Ser!" the woman exclaimed, angrily " we brew those ourselves, with money from our own pocket How dare-"

"if you attempt to impede out investigation, woman we will have you arrested and questioned!" the bold templar growled taking a dangerous step closer, "if anyone gets in our way, in the way of the Makers Will, they will be punished" the woman quaked and backed down, as more crates and tables were turned over and moved, the back room was checked as well

"nothing here ser.." one of the men stated the bold one growled again.

"fine. we move out, thank you for your time" he said curtly to the woman. as he turned away his eyes caught Fenris Gaze. his nostrils flaired  
"you.." he pointed "those markings..."

"Vallaslin" Fenris rumbled, he wasn't in the mood, he had been questioned by Templars regarding his Markings before. he doubted this one would be as understanding.

"Not like any Dalish Tattoos I've ever seen"

"seen many Dalish then?" another Elf spat, his own tattoos standing out on his face "sod off Templar there is nothing for you here"  
the Templars left with a grumble and a slammed door.

the Dalish man turned to Fenris with a nod of solidarity, he looked impressed "we wont let them take you, what you did in the Alienage saved many lives" the man walked away to help with the clean up,  
and Fenris Relaxed and watched the clean up from his cot. only just noticing now that he was naked with only a sheet covering his dignity. he also noticed blood covered bandages littered around and on him. is skin was stained red. he thought for sure he would die when the slavers tracked him down, their force was the biggest yet. but this..Healer that these people defend and fixed him up so there was only an ache left on his body. there was barely even a scar. Fenris was impressed...

a heavy crate was moved and the woman who spoke up knocked on a hidden door, after a moment a blonde man appeared like a gopher from a hole. and started talking.. a lot.  
Fenris Winkled his nose and curled up on his cot, not interested in the mass of apologies to people the man was dishing out or rants about Templars being idiots.  
suddenly a pair of golden brown eyes were in front of his own.  
"so your up then" the healer smiled and pulled back "thats good! you gave us a scare, sorry you woke up to that though, blighted big metal gits. I spent ages brewing those potions.  
anyone just relax and stay here for now and I'll get you some clothes and we can talk later~ try to rest hero"

"hero?" Fenris answered

"oh yeah, the whole Alienage is buzzing, something about you slaughtering twenty would be slavers like it was nothing." the mage had an annoying goofy smile "rest up, i'll get clothes, and food! you must be starving"  
Fenris pulled the blanket over his head. and tried to blot out the noise the Mage was making. he had no choice but to stay it seemed...


End file.
